Roth High
by Mermaidhorse
Summary: This isn't your average 'Divergent go to High School' story. Why? Because Tris and Tobias are famous singers, trying to get away from the fame and paparazzi for a while. So they go to High School. Will make make new REAL friends? Or enemies? Follow Tris and Tobias on this roller coaster through High School! :D This is a re-write of the first Roth High, BTW! Rated 'T' for Tris!
1. Chapter 1

** Roth High School**

**Disclaimer: I own no songs, no books, only the plot!**

**Tris POV**

Ugh, the thing I hate the MOST about school, getting up in the morning.

"Beatrice!" My annoying older brother, Caleb, calls from the hallway, banging on the door. "Hurry up! We're going to be late for THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" He is SUCH a nerd. Though, it WILL be my first day of High School, since, like, I don't know, I got famous? Yes you heard me, FAMOUS. My awesome boyfriend, Tobias, helped me get up there. We're both singers, and one of the biggest couples known in the US. Sometimes, though, I wish all the fame could just TAKE A HIKE!

I swing my legs out of bed, rushing to put on my clothes. I shimmy into some black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a tight black t-shirt. And no, I'm not goth. I just like the color black. I rush out the door, eating a blueberry muffin, and into my black lamborghini. I look over to the house next to me and see Tobias doing the same thing. I honk over at him.

"Wanna ride with me, Toby?" I call out to him. He turns and grins at me.

"Sure, Trissy!" He calls out walking over to me. Tobias gets into the car with me and gives me a peck on the cheek. "I love you," he murmurs to me.

"I love you too, Four." I say, using his stage name. He grins at me.

He's about to kiss me again, but I hit the gas and we go zipping down the street. "WHOOP!" I yell, grinning at Tobias. He put his hands out of the sunroof, grinning like an idiot.

All too soon, we're at school. Roth High School, to be exact. I hop out of my baby and lock it, once Tobias gets out. "Together?" I ask him.

"Always," he says. We go into the school, holding hands together. All eyes turn to us, no doubt wondering who the new kids are. Of course, because Tobias and I are going incarnito. He's going as Tobias, of course, and I'm going as Beatrice. Our real names.

We walk into the office, still holding hands.

"Hello?" The lady at the desk asks us.

"Hi, I'm Beatrice Prior, and this is Tobias Eaton." I tell her.

"Oh- yes. Here are your schedules, have a nice day."

"Thank you." Tobias says, walking out of the office. "What're your classes, Trissy-poo?"

I look down at my schedule. "AP Math, Bio, Gym, Lunch, Music, Gym 2, and AP Lango." I tell him.

"Great!" He says, grinning. "The only class we don't have together is Bio!"

"Thats still one class without you, Toby." I whine, grinning.

He looks down at me and smiles. "Yeah, but remember why we're doing this?"

"So we don't have paparozzi looking up our butts all day long." I grumble. At this he laughs, heading towards our lockers. His is 647 and mine is 646. Perfect.

"Hey, Tobias," I say. "What are we going to do in Music? I mean we can't sing, else everyone will know its us…" I trail off, looking into his dark blue eyes.

"I don't know, Tris," he says. "I guess we can just not- OOMPH!" He's cut off when a girl runs into him, being caused to fall back onto the ground. I quickly help the girl up. She has dark skin, dark, almost black, hair, and warm brown eyes. Pretty.

"Oh my God I didn't even see you there!" Tobias says. "I'm SO sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah," she says, grinning. "I'm Christina, who are you guys? Are you new? How do you know each other? Are you dating?" Dang, this girl talks like a motor boat.

"I'm Beatrice, this is Tobias, yes, we're new, we met at a park in LA, and yes, we're dating." I say. "Can you help us find our lockers? We're kinda lost here…"

"Of course!" Christina says, grinning. "You guys can sit with me during lunch, and my friends! You guys look like you'll fit in well here!"

"Thanks," I say.

"So," Tobias says, his arm over my shoulders. "Who are your friends?"

She starts walking, quite fast for high-heels. "Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Will, Marlene, and Lynn." She says. "Oh! And Will and I are dating, so are Zeke and Shauna, and Uriah and Marlene are dating, too!"

"Cool," Tobias says. We get to our lockers and throw our stuff in.

"Oh my gosh!" Christina says.

"What?" I ask.

"I forgot to ask what your schedule is!"

"Oh," I say laughing. I hand her my schedule.

"Oh my God, we have Gym, Lunch, Bio, Gym 2, and Music together!" She squeals. Just at that moment the bell rings. "Oh- I gotta go! Bye!" She calls to us, running as fast as her heels will let her.

"Come on, Tris." Tobias says to me, grabbing my hand. "We're gonna be late."

"Crap." I say, running down the halls, Tobias on my heels. We burst into Math, and stand there while the class stares at us. The teacher, looks over at us, her brown eyes glaring at us.

"You must be Beatrice and Tobias." The teacher says, still glaring at us.

"Yes ma'am," Tobias says.

"Go find a seat, I'll let you off today because you're new."

"Thank you, ma'am." I say, elbowing Tobias in the gut. We walk into the back of the classroom, were the only two seats left are.

The rest of class is boring, and during Bio Christina introduces me to Uriah and Will. Next is Gym, one of my favorite classes.

"Hey, Trissy," Tobias says, walking over to me.

"'Sup, Toby?" I reply.

"The sky?" He says, grinning. I quickly give him a peck on the lips.

"Smart boy," I tell him, grinning.

The coach comes out and we have to run five laps around the school, the whole time Tobias and I racing. He ends up winning. Darn him. Next, lunch.

I lean against Tobias, resting my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Four." I murmure into his ear.

"I love you, too, Trissy." He says. "But I'm hungry, so lets go."

"Fine," I grumble.

We make our way to the cafeteria, holding hands all the way.

"Beatrice!" Christina calls, waving us over. "Get over here, I want the two of you meet the gang."

"Hi," Tobias and I say at the same time. I give him a side glance and raise an eyebrow at him.

The people at the table just laugh.

"This is Uriah," Christina says, pointing her finger as she goes. "Zeke, Shauna, Will, Marline, and Lynn." The table waves at us.

"Guys, this is Beatrice and Tobias."

Tobias and I sit down, our hands still together under the table.

"Hey," Zeke says, looking us over. "You guys look familiar. You sure you guys didn't go here last year?"

I sneak a glance at Tobias. "Nope," I say, popping the 'p'. "Never."

"Oh, never mind then."

"You two DO look a little like FourTris, though." Marlene says, looking us over.

"Who?" Tobias asks, confused.

"Four and Tris, the two BIGGEST and HOTTEST couple of all time!" Christina squeals.

"Oh, so it's like a ship name..?" I ask.

"Yes!" All the girls, except Lynn, squeal.

"That's, uh, good to know," I say, thinking. "Did you guys know that 'fortis' means 'strong' in latin?" I ask them.

At this Tobias lets out a little chuckle. "So therefore Tris and Four are a strong couple." He finishes. Everyone gets a kick out of this, and we go back to regular conversations around the small round lunch table.

"Did you guys see that Lamborghini?" Will asked, dreamily. "It was beautiful!"

"Yeah," Uriah and Zeke sighed.

Tobias and I looked at each other. We then bursted out laughing. Everyone gave us quizzical looks until Tobias and I calmed down. "Th-that Lamborghini is m-mine!" I laughed. Everyone's jaw met the floor at that.

"I GOTTA GET A RIDE IN THAT GODDESS!" Uriah exclaimed.

"Ditto that!" Zeke said.

I just grinned and nodded my head at them. "Sure, but not today." I got a collective 'awww' of disappointment from the table. "Sorry, boys, but Tobias and I need to go to work after school." By 'work' of course I mean a new recording of a song, and Tobias here is getting dragged along with me.

"So, Beatrice," Marlene said. "Where do you work at?"

"Uh…" I looked over at Tobias for help, but suddenly his food got interesting. "The recording studio downtown." I said slowly.

"OH MY GOSH REALLY?" All the girls scream at once.

"Yeah…" I say. "Tobias works there, too." I say quickly, earning myself a glare from him.

"Have you ever seen Tris or Four there?" Shauna squealed.

"Once or twice, maybe…" Tobias said. Thankfully, the bell rang. I quickly got up and dragged Tobias along with me, racing for Music.

"Oh my God, they almost found out!" I say in a harsh whisper.

"I know, I know," Tobias said, walking along with me. "That would be bad, like REALLY bad."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Music's next, what if we have to sing?"

"We rock it out," Tobias said with a smirk. I snort at this.

"Oh God," I mutter as we enter the Music room. "The whole gang's here!"

"Sh*t," Tobias muttered. "Oh well, we'll just ignore them."

That didn't work, but soon we got the subject turned away when the teacher, Tori, walked in. "Ok, class!" She said. "I hear we have some new students here, Beatrice and Tobias?" Tobias and I stand up. "Great!" She smiled at us. "I hope you both can sing!"

Tobias and I nodded our heads. "We can sing, ma'am," I said. "Quite well, actually."

"Do you know any songs?" Tori asked. "'Cause today is Friday! The day we have people come and sing in the front of the class!"

The class snickered at us, but I ignored them. "Well," I said. "Tobias and I here can sing today, if you want."

Tori beamed at us. "Do you have any song in mind, Beatrice?"

"My Eyes," Tobias replied immediately.

We walked over to the small stage and grabbed a microphone. I had memorized this song, it was the first song I had ever sang on stage with Tobias, and at my first concert. Ah, good memories. The music started to play, and Tobias started it out.

(T is for Tobias and B is for Beatrice, and when they are next to each other, they are singing at the same time. Or you could go onto YouTube and look up My Eyes by Dr Horrible! :) )

T: Any dolt with half a brain,

Can see that humankind has gone insane

To the point where I don't know if I'll upset the Quo,

If I throw poison in the Waterman.

Listen close to everybody's heart,

and you'll hear that breaking sound,

Hopes and dreams are shattering apart,

And crashing to the ground,

I cannot believe my eyes,

How the worlds filled with filth and lies,

But it's plain to see,

Evil inside of me,

Is on the rise.

B: Look around,

We're living with the lost and found,

Just when you feel you've almost drowned,

You find yourself on solid ground,

And you believe there's good in everybody's heart,

Keep it safe and sound.

With hope you can do your part,

To turn a life around.

I cannot believe my eyes,

Is the world finally growing wise?

Because it seems to me,

Some kind of harmony,

Is on the rise.

T: Anyone with half a brain, B: Take it slow,

Could spend their whole life howling in pain, He looks at me and seems to know,

Because the Dark is everywhere and, The things that I'm afraid to show,

Tris really doesn't seem to care, And suddenly I feel this glow,

That soon the Dark inside me is all that will remain.

And listen close to everybody's heart, I believe there's good in everybody's heart,

And hear that breaking sound. Keep it safe and sound.

Hopes and dreams are shattering apart, With hope, you can do your part,

And crashing to the ground. To turn a life around.

I cannot believe my eyes, I cannot believe my eyes,

How the world's filled with filth and lies, How the world's finally growing wise,

But it's plain to see, And it's plain to see,

Evil inside of me, Rapture inside of me,

Together: Is on the rise.

Tobias and I stand there, breathing hard, completely out of breath. I smile at him, and he smiles back. The class then breaks into clapping and hooting. Tobias and I take a bow, the same way we did at the concert in LA.

We make our way back to our seats, the class still clapping.

"Oh my gosh," Christina says when we sit back down. "You guys sound JUST like FourTris!"

"Thanks," I say, now recovered from singing.

"Yeah," Tobias says. "I think we did pretty well."

"Man," Zeke says. "First day and already beat us at Music!" Tobias and I laugh at this.

"Ok," Tori says, walking up onto the stage. "THAT was brilliant! I think you two should try out for Prom Band Battle! You both did great, even for coming in the middle of the year!" She smiled at us, like she was sharing a secret. "I wonder were you both learned to sing like that," she winked at us, and hopped off the stage. "The bells going to ring in a second, so everyone chill out and enjoy your weekend!"

The rest of the day was quite boring after Music, and I had to sit on a random guy's back during Gym 2. Ugh.

"So," Tobias says as we walk out of the school. "How about Prom Band Battle?"

"I don't know…" I say. "I think it would be cheating, you know? Us having lots of practice in front of people and crowds."

"Aww," Tobias whined. "Please, Trissy? We can sing another duet, with the rest of the gang playing the instruments, and what not!"

"They can play instruments?" I ask, one eyebrow up.

"Yeah, I think so," he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Zeke told me his YouTube account username, so why don't we check that out?"

"OK, sounds good to me." I say as we get into the car. The drive home is quite, both of us lost In thought.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for deleting the first Roth High, and a big THANK YOU to my parents ( Not ) for making me delete my Baby... This is the third re-write of Roth High... Ugh... Anyways, Chapter 2 and 3 shall be uploaded today. Sorry, again... :'(**

**-Mermaidhorse**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I never owned, never will.**

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I walk into Chicago Recording Studios, out of our discuses, of course. My manager, Rue, leads us down some hallways and into the sound box, as I like to call it. It's where we record the music and what not. Today I'm recording a song called Beating Heart.

Rue and Nathan get everything set up for me and I start singing.

Eyes make their peace in difficulties,

With wounded lips and salted cheeks,

And finally we step to leave,

To the departure lounge of disbelief!

And I don't know where I'm going,

But I know it's gonna be a long time,

And I'll be leaving in the morning,

Come the white-wine bitter sunlight!

Wanna hear your beating heart, tonight!

Before the bleeding sun come alive!

I want to make the best of what is left,

Hold tight!

And hear my beating heart,

One last time.

Before daylight…

The canyon underneath the trees,

Behind the dark sky,

You looked at me.

I fell for you,

Like autumn leaves,

Never faded evergreen!

And I don't know where I'm going,

But I know it's gonna be a long time,

'Cause I'll be leaving in the morning,

Come the white-wine bitter sunlight!

Wanna hear your beating heart, tonight!

Before the bleeding sun come alive!

I want to make the best of what is left,

Hold tight!

And hear my beating heart,

One last time.

I can't face this,

Now everything's changed.

I just wanna be by your side…

Heres hoping we collide,

Heres hoping we collide!

Heres hoping we collide!

Wanna hear your beating heart, tonight!

Before the bleeding sun come alive!

I want to make the best of what is left,

Hold tight!

And hear my beating heart,

One last time.

I wanna hear your beating heart,

Tonight.

Rue, Nathan, and Tobias clap after I'm done, while I sit there panting.

"That was amazing, Tris!" Rue cried. "You've improved so much, its just, AMAZING!"

I laugh at this. "I'm not amazing, I just have an epic coach and manager. Plus a awesome, amazing, talented boyfriend to help support me." I tell them, grinning.

Tobias chuckles. "So I'm all those things, eh?"

I blush a deep red. "Yep!" I say, popping the 'p'.

Everyone laughs, and our merry band walk outside the recording area. That's when I let out a gasp. Standing there is Christina and Will, arguing with the receptionist. "Crap," Tobias and I mutter in sync.

Rue and Nathan give us weird looks. "They're our friends from school," I explain to them, "but they don't know who we are…"

"Oh," Rue says. "Well, Tris," she says, clapping her hands together. "Next weekend, same time?"

"Sure thing!" I reply. I hear a gasp and turn to see Chris and Will staring at us.

"Oh my God!" Chris squeals, running up to us. "It's FourTris!"

"Hello," Tobias says.

"'Sup?" I ask them.

"I have wanted to meet you guys since, like, forever!" Chris says, smiling like a madman.

"Thats, uh, nice." Tobias says, smirking. I whack his arm playfully.

"Can it, big guy. You're still in trouble, ya' know." I tell him.

"For what this time?" He asks, smirking.

"I saw the face you were making while I was recording."

His smirk falls off his face. "I, uh, don't know what your talking about, Trissy…"

"Save it for later." He merely nods his head.

Chris and Will laugh at this, along with me, while poor Toby over there is blushing, embarrassed. "Oh, um, not to be rude or anything," Will says, looking at us, "but do you guys know about a Beatrice Prior working here?"

"Uh," I said, pretending to think. "Yeah, I think so… She works with Four, here, I think… Wait- no! She's the background singer for most of my songs, and sometimes Four's."

"Yup," Tobias says, snaking his arm around my waist.

"Ok," Will says. "Well, is she here today? We found her phone in lost and found today at school, and her car is outside."

Crap! I think mentally. "Oh," Tobias says, saving me. "Yeah, she's here but she's helping record right now, and we can give it to her, if you like."

"Ok, thank you." Will says, handing Tobias my phone. "Any chance we might be able to talk to her?"

"Yeah, she might be done in a few minutes," I say. Good thing our backpacks are in the studio. "We probably have to go back now, I'll see you later…" I say, 'fumbling' for a name.

"Christina and Will," Chris tells me.

"Christina and Will." I finish.

"Bye!" Tobias and I walk back over the the studio, putting our disguises on. We walk back out of there, both of us chatting, like nothing ever happened.

"Beatrice, Tobias!" Chris calls to us.

"Chris, Will?" I ask, 'confused'. "Wha-what are you guys doing here?"

"No need to act dumb, TRIS." The asshole of the century, Peter, says, walking over to us. I give him a death glare and so does Tobias. "Last time I checked, you're needed in recording studio thirty-five, ASAP. Apparently, you guys are going live for something."

"Buthole," I mutter. "Go get a life, Peter."

"Oh, Trissy-poop, no need to and try to beat me up."

"Last time I checked, I didn't TRY, I DID beat you up."

"Whatever, Tris."

"Whatever, Peter." I mimick. "Go suck it, Peter-Poop."

"Beatrice."

"Hayes."

"Stiff."

"Son of a gun." Suddenly I'm pulled out of my stand off with Peter, by Tobias. God bless him and his kind heart that'll beat up that butthole.

"Woah, Tris. Too many witnesses, and I'm pretty sure that their recording a kid's song over there." Tobias tells me, gripping my forearm to hold me back from attacking Peter.

"Fine," I growl. "But this isn't over with, Hayes."

"Same goes for you, Prior."

"Facesucker."

"Stiff."

"Jerkface."

"Beatrice."

"Perv."

"Stalker."

"I HAVE NEVER STALKED ANYONE FOR THE LAST MEOWING TIME!" I snarl at him.

"Tris, come on," Tobias says, by now holding me back from ripping Peter's face off. When I don't move, Tobias sighs. "Fine, you asked for it." He picks up my tiny body easily, and has to carry me out to my car.

"I WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY, PETER!" I yell out at him.

"SCREW YOU, TOO!" He replies.

"I KNOW YOU WANNA SCREW ME, YOU PERV FACE!" I yell back at him, a smug smile on my face. Tobias chuckles, still carrying me. "Tobias, you can put me down now…"

"Nope," he says, popping the 'p'.

"Fine," I grumble.

"Wait-" Christina says, running up to us, Will hot on her high heels. "You're Tris?!" She asks, jaw on the floor.

"Uh…" I say, my eyes wide. "No?"

"Don't try that on me, Beatrice." She says, glaring at me. "My dad is an interrogator, basically a human lie detector, and he taught me all his tricks. And right now you're lying."

"Ugh, fine…" I sigh. "The people will find out eventually."

I glance at Tobias, who is still carrying me. "Can you please set me down? It's kind of awkward to talk to people like this…"

"Nope," he says again.

"Ugh, fine." I grumble. "Yes, I'm Tris this is Four, and we kinda wanted no one to find out about us being… Well, us. So we went to school met you guys, came here recorded a song, you guys found my phone, Peter's a butt, and well now we're here!" I grin and kiss Tobias's cheek. "And HE won't put me down.

"It's for your own good."

"Yeah, right."

Chris looks like she's about to faint. "Woah, Chris," I say. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but, OMG YOUR TRIS HOW COULD I HAVE NOT KNOWN?!" She starts jumping around and squealing. "THAT'S WHY YOU SING SO WELL!"

"Yup," Tobias and I say in sync, both of us popping the 'p'. "Why do we keep doing that today?!" We say, still in sync. Our eyes widen as we look at each other.

"Dang," Will says, "thats creepy!"

"Indeed." We say, still in sync, causing us to crack up.

"Well," I say, without Tobias this time. "I have to go work on English, so bye guys!"

"Bye guys!" Will and Chris say, walking away as Tobias and I hop into my car, driving down the street and to my house.

This is going to be one heck of a year.

**A/N: Yay, Chapter 2! Chapter 3 shall be uploaded soon, too. No more cusing... :( But yeah, please review and all that, again really sorry, and Chapter 3 will be uploaded when I get my parent's 'OK'. Life sucks.**

**-Mermaidhorse :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs, books, or characters in this Fanfiction! Only the plot!**

**Tobias POV**

Tris and I go back to her house, because Marcus is home, and I rather not deal with him on a day like today. Tris and I walk inside her house. Well more of a mansion, really. It was full of expensive furniture, big rooms, huge library (For her nerd brother, of course), giant music room, and the world's nicest living room. I'm honestly jealous of the living room.

We walk into the house, and are greeted by Caleb. Oh God, what'd I do this time to tick him off?

"You're late." He growls.

"And…?" Tris asks. "Why do you look so ticked off?"

"You have homework that you need to do, and what are you doing with this number boy?!" Caleb asks, pointing a finger at me.

"Oh, I don't know, kissing him, maybe?" Tris asks, leaning in to kiss me, which I accept. I start to deepen this kiss, my right hand behind her head, my left one on the small of her back, pushing her closer to me. It's when I hear the click of cameras that I pull away. Ugh, stupid paparazzi!

"Get a life!" Tris and I yell at the same time to them, walking into her house. We climb the stairs to her room, greeting her parents as we go.

"So," I say, sitting in her black rolly chair. "English or look up Zeke on YouTube?"

"Let's stalk Zeke," Tris says. "Music first school last."

"I like how you think, Trissy."

"Me too."

I grin at her as she types on the computer. "What's his username?"

"Zeke_Rocks17632."

"How am I not surprised?" She asks. "Dang, thats a lot of songs…"

I walk over to where she sits on her bed, and give a low whistle. "And look, most of them are my songs…" I look at Tris, and she looks at me. Very soon, we're laughing to hard to talk. We always think it's funny whenever people do parodies of our songs, or sing them.

Tris clicks on a random song, and we quite down to watch. It's really good, surprisingly. Uriah is on the drums, Zeke on bass guitar, and Will's on the keyboard.

Tris scrolls down to the comments, and starts to type her own. Its says;

'Amazing job, boys! I can't wait till you guys upload a new one, Four and I are considering adding you three into our band! :D -Tris Prior'

She clicks enter, and less then three minutes, it's already the top liked comment.

"Dang," is all I'm able to say when the song's over. "Yeah, I think we need to have them in the band."

"Agreed," Tris says, closing the laptop. "Now for English!" She says sarcastically.

"Yay…" I sigh. "I hate school on the first day."

"Aww, it's ok, Toby." Tris says, grinning at me. "We can let Caleb do it."

"Ok!" I say, happily.

"CALEB I NEED YOU ASAP!" Tris yells into the hallway.

"WHAT NOW?" Caleb screams back.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT A VERB IS!" She yells back, winking at me. "DOES IT MEAN DOG OR CAT?"

"WHAT?" Caleb screams. "HANG ON, LITTLE SISTER, I'LL BE THERE IN A SEC!"

"What did he just call you…?" I ask, grinning over at Tris.

"He's on this kick to call me 'Little Sister'," Tris groans. "It can get REALLY annoying."

"What can get annoying?" Caleb asks, stepping into Tris's black walled room.

"Verbs," she says, smiling innocently at Caleb. "Help us on it?"

Caleb snatches the paper out of her hands, and starts to circle and write things on it. "There," he says after a few seconds. "That should get you your average 94."

"Thanks, Big Bro." Tris says. "Oh, and here's your payment." She walks over to her walk-in closet, and comes out with this really big book. "It's about Dinos, I know you've always wanted a book like it."

Caleb squeals and runs out of the room, nose already in the book. "He is SUCH a nerd," I say, laughing.

"More of a Geek, 'cause Nerds are the cool ones." Tris says, giving me her paper to copy off of.

"Thanks," I tell her, grinning. "Wanna go to the park, now that we're done with verbs?"

Tris laughs and nods her head, and we walk outside, hand in hand.

**A/N: Ok, sorry that it's really small and what not, but it's all I have at the moment. I'm really sad because this is a re-write... I miss my baby! :( But yeah, Chapter 4 is in the works... Yay...**

**-Mermaidhorse**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I'm not that good an author, so therefore I'm Veronica Roth. I DON'T OWN THIS!**

**Tris POV**

It's Saturday morning, and the gang's all coming to my house so I can explain. Well, so Tobias and I can explain. Currently, Tobias and I are chilling on the couch, my feet in his lap. Caleb is at some nerd club, and my parents are on a business trip, so I have the whole house to myself.

I sit up so I'm straddling Tobias, and press my lips to his. He presses back, sliding his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I comply, and soon we're in a full out make-out session. I pull away, panting for breath. Tobias starts to suck and nip gently on my skin, and I let out a small sigh. I run my hands through his hair, pressing my lips to his neck. It takes everything inside me not to rip his shirt off right now. I'm leaning in to kiss him, but of course, the bloody doorbell rings. Tobias lets out a growl.

"Every time." He mutters. "Every God dang time."

"Easy, Toby," I say. "I'll get it, you try to clean yourself up." He starts to pat his hair down, while I do the same, walking over to the door.

"It's unlocked!" I yell.

Christina, Zeke, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, and Lynn walk in. They all let out a collective gasp when they see how big my house is.

"Ello," I say walking over to them. "Come on in, Four's over here." I lead them over to the living room, where Tobias is chilling out on the couch. I walk over there and sit in his lap. "Take a seat, 'cause it looks like we're going to have a LOT to talk about from the looks on your faces."

"You got that right, Beatrice." Caleb growls from the doorway that lets into the big living room.

"Caleb!" I yell. "Go back to your nerd club! I might have have a group of friends here, if you haven't noticed yet!"

"No!" He says, glaring at me. "Don't make me call mom!"

"Don't make me burn your books!" I counter.

"Tris," Tobias warns from behind me. "Tris, remember what I said about this…"

"Yeah, yeah." I said dismissively.

"What's that number boy doing here?" Caleb accuses.

"Nothing," I say.

"Bullcrap," Caleb growls, stalking over to us, our friends completely forgotten.

"Bullcrap your face."

"Beatrice, follow me please."

"No, you pansycake."

"Beatrice," he warns.

"Caleb," I mimic.

"Fine, I'm calling mom."

"Whatever," I say dismissively. "Come on guys, lets go to the music room where this PASNYCAKE WON'T BOTHER US!"

I get up and grab Tobias's hand, and walk down the hall to the giant music room. I hear a gasp, and I turn around, only greeted by jaws to the floor. "Sorry about that," I say. "My brother can be such a pansycake sometimes."

"Most of the time," Tobias says.

"Yeah," I agree. "Anyways, yes, I'm Tris, this is Four, and we hate it when people call us by our real names."

"Yup," Tobias says.

"And, we were wondering if Zeke's band would like to come to concerts and whatnot and be the band there. Everyone else will have backstage passes, and they can come, too, if you agree, that is." I tell them.

"Oh my God," Zeke says. "I have always dreamed about this happening!" I grin at them.

"So is that a yes?" Tobias asks them.

"YES!" They all yell at the same time. Tobias and I grin at each other.

"So shall we practice?" I ask them, grinning.

"Uh, we don't have our instruments…" Will says, looking at the floor.

"No need to worry, Will," Tobias says, patting my keyboard. "We have it all right here for ya."

Will's eyes got big. "Oh my God, is that the Electric Keyboard 27?" **( A/N: Not a real thing… I think… )**

"Yup," Tobias says, popping the 'p'. Will's jaw hit the floor and he came over to inspect it.

"I never thought I would be able to see one!" He cried. "Oh my GOD!"

"And Zeke," I say walking over to the guitar closest. "Come pick which guitar you wanna use."

Zeke walked in and looked around at them. "My God, Tris," he said. "Who plays this goddess?" He says, picking up my red and black Tidal Wave 15. **( Again, not real. )**

"I do," I tell him. "It's lightweight and easy to use, plus it makes a good sound."

"I'll use it!" He said, grinning like a madman. Then again, he is one.

"Ok," I said, walking outside the closet. "Uriah, you get the drums, and Four and I will sing. The rest of you guys can watch, unless you want to play/sing."

"I think we'll sit this one out," Shauna says, taking a step back.

"Ok," Tobias says, putting his arm around my waist. "What songs do you guys know?"

"About any," Zeke says.

"Can you do 'My Eyes'?" Tobias asks. "It's quick and there's some musical parts in there."

"Ok!" Will says, quite happily. It takes 3 minutes to get setup, but soon were jamming out to the song.

**( A\N: Lyrics in Chapter One if you wanna look them up! )**

At the end Tobias and I get them setup with our managers, coaches, and sound editors, so that they can perform with us and get the 'Stamp of Approval'. Thankfully, Caleb hasn't interrupted us either, so that's a one-up!

"Anyone want anything to drink?" I ask them, walking over to the black mini fridge in the corner. Inside it is Cokes, Sprites, Dr. Pepper, and Mexican Pepsi.

"I'll take a Pepsi," Uriah says.

"Same," the rest of them call.

"Dang," I say. "I thought I was the only one addicted to this stuff." Tobias lets out a deep chuckle.

"Nien," Tobias says, "keine chance."

"Oh, wirklich, kluger Junge?" I reply.

"Zeit, dass Sie zu geben, ich bin schlauer als du!" Tobias says, smirking.

"What the heck…?" Zeke asks, looking between us.

"It's German," Lynn says, watching the exchange.

"Wait-" Will says. "How do you guys know how to speak fluent German?"

"I had a concert there, and I really didn't want to go up to someone and ask; 'Excuse me, sir, but would you like to eat my pants?'" Tobias says, grimacing.

"And my mom went there for some fashion thing," I tell them. "And German is a funny language to learn, 'cause people get confused all the time!"

"So, what did you guys say, and why, Four, would you say something about eating pants?" Christina asks.

"It was the first sentence I learned in German," he said. "And I said; 'No, not a chance.' Then she said; 'Oh really, smart boy?' Then I said; 'About time you realized I was smarter than you!'"

"And why," Zeke says, "did you say that in German?"

"Dunno," I say, tossing everyone a drink. "Just 'cause, I guess?" I pop the top of my Pepsi off, and down a good bit of in. "I know its a little soon to be asking this but," I tell them, "you guys wanna spend the night? My parents are outta town, so we have the whole place to ourselves."

"Except for Caleb," Tobias mutters.

"Except for Caleb." I confirm.

"Yes!" Everyone says at once, despite Tobias and I's exchange.

"OK, go grab your clothes and what not and meet us back here." I says, rubbing my hands together. "Then, my little pretties, we can play Truth or Dare."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday... I have track practice, so I couldn't work on my baby. But, I have something to say... THANK YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH! You guys are the best, 'cause you read my story! *SQUEALS* But, I'm going to need some ideas for... Truth or Dare! MWAHAHA! So, update on Friday, maybe. Lots of updates this weekend, though! Yay! So yeah, that's all! Sorry for long A/N! BYEEEE**

**-Mermaidhorse :3**


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER 5**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Freakin. Own. Divergent.**

**TRIS POV ( CAUSE ITS FUN TO WRITE IN )**

Tobias and I sat there, waiting, bored out of our teenage minds, trying to make small talk. Kind of hard when your 10 month older, super protective brother was sitting less than 3 feet away. I really hate him sometimes.

"When will they get here?" I groaned, for about the hundredth time that night. "I'm bored..."

Caleb was about to make a smart mouth reply when the doorbell rang. I was at the door in seconds.

"About time you got here," I grumble, opening the door. "It's so boring to wait to play TrD."

"You better not be playing that game again, Beatrice!" Caleb holars from the living room.

"Too freaking late, Caleb!" I yell back. "I'm already in layers, my friends are here, so yeah, I think we're gonna play TrD! So you can either stay and play, or get the hell outta here!"

I heard some stuff that sounded a lot like 'stupid ducking little sisters', and I'm pretty sure it was Caleb who said that. "Screw you, too, Caleb," I muttered as my friends walked into my house.

I felt strong arms around my waist, signaling that Tobias was behind me. "Please, follow me," I say, mimicking Caleb's voice. "You're in so much trouble, Beatrice, because I called mom while she's in Greece." I say, still mimicking him.

Everyone bursts out laughing, probably 'cause my impression is dang awesome.

"Alright, follow us," Tobias says, picking me up bridle stile.

"Four!" I screech. "Put me down!"

"Never!" He yells, racing through my house and into my hang-out area on the top most floor. It even has a staircase that leads up to the roof, were Tobias and I hang out alot. It has blue and black striped walls, a black carpet floor, and a ton of pictures of Tobias and I at concerts and just hanging out in general. My favorite is one photo of us at the beach, it was a full moon that night, that Tobias took me to. We stood there, kissing, as a meteor shower happened in the background. That night was perfect, but of course we were being stalked, too. Of freaking course.

Tobias sits down in a black bean bag chair, still carrying me. "Was that really necessary?" I ask him, one eyebrow creeping towards my hair.

"Yup," is all he says as our friends sit down. "Who's going first?"

"Me me me me me!" Uriah yells waving his hand back and fourth.

"Hmm," I say pretending to think. "How about Ze-Uriah."

Uriah's face lights up, and he doesn't even skip a beat as he picks a victim. "Mar, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." Marlene says.

"Dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game," Uriah says, grinning. Marlene gets up, without hesitating, and sits on Uriah's lap.

"Tris, truth or dare?" She asks me.

"Dare," I say. I barely have any secrets the press doesn't get from me, unlike Tobias, so what's the point of truth, anyways?

"Dare you to go up to your brother and smash an egg in his face," Marlene says, smirking, probably thinking I won't.

"K!" I says, getting up from Tobias's lap. I walk over to the small kitchen I was set up here, and grab an egg and butter.

"What's with the butter?" Will asks.

"I'm gonna coat the egg with butter, 'cause Caleb hates butter and eggs." I say, coating the egg with butter. I walk into Caleb's room, Marlene, Christina, and Tobias trailing behind me. "Caleb!" I call. "I have a present for you. It's a book called; 'Which Came First, The Chicken Or The Egg'?" **(AN: Don't think it's real…)**

"Really?" Caleb asks, excited. "Where?"

"Out here," I call, getting myself into a good position to throw the egg. He walks out of his room, looking around. When he looks at me, I throw the egg, connecting it to his face. "Ha!" I yell, running back upstairs. I hear him yell some stuff that'll make my dad wash his mouth out with soap as I run upstairs.

"Not funny!" He yells back at me, but I'm laughing too hard to care.

"Oh my God!" I say, leaning against the wall to help support my laughing body. I look over at everyone else, to see that their either on the floor or leaning against the wall laughing.

"Ok," I say, more or less calmed down. "Will, truth or dare?" No clue why I picked him, he was just the first person I saw, but, eh, who cares?

"Dare," he says, trying not to laugh.

"Dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Christina," I say, smirking at him. He turns beet red, and mumbles a quick 'ok' before walking into the small storage closet by the mini kitchen. Everyone presses their ears against the door, trying to hear what they're saying. Or groaning. After a few minutes of hearing them sigh and mumble stuff too soft for us to hear, we burst into the closet, only to see Christina pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around Will's waist.

"Sorry, guys," Shauna says, laughing. "You can stop now."

A red faced Will and Christina walk out, both trying to straighten their hair and clothes.

"Four," Will says, trying to divert the attention from him. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Tobias says easily.

"Ok I dare you to…."

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short! I just haven't been really inspired lately... But, anyways, YOU PEOPLE ARE DAH BEST! SO MANY VIEWERS! WOOOOOOOOO! BUT, I need ideas... This story is for you guys, so I NEED some help to write it! Just one review can turn this story around, and make it even better! So PLEASE review and tell me what you think, say, ideas, and tips, please! Thanks! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**-Mermaidhorse .3.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Do I look Veronica Roth? No? Good, I thought not.**

**Tobias POV**

I wait while Will thinks of a good dare for me. I hope its not a pansycake's dare. That would suck.

Christina leans over and whispers something in Will's ear, causing him to grin like a madman.

"I dare you to have a full blown make out session with Tris right now!" He smiles like it was a good dare. It was, I guess, but I feel like he could have done better.

Swiftly, I turn Tris around and kiss her with a hungry passion, moving my hands down her sides. I open my mouth a bit, and I feel Tris's tongue slip in there. She moves her hands around my hair as the world fades away. Only me and her matter. Nothing else, like the fact that our friends are three feet away from us, taking pictures, doesn't even matter.

I pick Tris up from where she sits on me and turns us around to where her back is laying against the beanbag.

Tris pulls back to breath and In take this moment to start planting open mouthed kisses running down her neck. I hear her moan in pleasure, and a couple of groans in the background.

"I'll save the rest for later," I whisper into her ear. When I pull back I see her eyes are full of love and her cheeks are bright red.

"OK," Uriah says, "no more PDA, guys, please."

I give Tris a quick peck on the lips before I sit back up and put her back on my lap. "Shauna, truth or dare?" I ask her.

"Hmm, truth." She says, fidgeting in her spot.

"Who's your crush?"

"Zeke," she replied. "Tris, truth of dare?"

"I'm no pansycake," Tris says, looking offended.

"Ok, I dare you prank call your mom and tell her that Four got you pregnant." Shauna says, an evil grin on her face.

"No problem," Tris said easily, whipping her phone out.

"On speaker," Shauna said.

"Hello," the voice on the other end of the phone said. "Tris, are you ok? You know I'm in a meeting."

"Sorry mom," Tris said, grinning. "I just needed to tell you something really important."

"And that is…?" Her mom asked.

"Four got me pregnant." She said, plainly.

"Tris," her mom sighed. "If you're playing truth or dare again, tell your friends that I can't talk right now. And honestly, if Four did get you pregnant at sixteen, I'd have his hide, ok?"

"Ok," Tris said laughing. "You hear that guys?" She said, poking me.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Natalie," I say into the phone.

"Bye guys," she said, a hint of a smile in her voice.

Tris hit the 'end call' button and put her phone away. "Alright, Uriah, T or D?"

"Dareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," he says.

"Dare you to take ten shots of hot sauce," she says, smirking.

"Give me the sauce, baby." He says in a 'sexy' voice. Tris gets up from my lap and heads over to the mini kitchen.

"What does she have in there?" Christina asks.

"Only the things for truth or dare, never have I ever, and picnics on the roof." I tell them.

"You guys have picnics on the roof?" Marlene asks.

"Yup," Tris says from behind me, a tray of ten shot glasses filled to the top with sauce in her hands. "Drink up, Uri."

He grabbed the first one, opened his mouth, and threw it down his throat. He did this nine more times, his eyes starting to water. on his tenth one, he had tears streaming down his face.

"WATER! I NEED WATER!" He yelled, running around. "CALL 911! MY MOUTH IS ON FREAKIN' FIRE! HELP!"

I got the water balloon I had gotten while he was drinking the shots and their it at him. Right on the face.

"I NEED WATER ASAP! PLEA- GAH!" He did an over-dramatic fall onto his back when the balloon. "I'm dead," is all he said.

"I thought you needed water, Uri." I said, laughing.

"Yeah," he said glaring at me. "But NOT like that!"

"Sucks," Zeke said getting up and walking over to Uriah. "'Cause you just got SOAKED!"

"Bitch," Uriah said, getting up.

"Alright guys," Tris said, getting up. "Let's all go to bed, it like two in the morning."

She got a round of yes's and oks. I snaked my hand around her waist as we showed each couple their rooms. I walked with Tris over to her room, the one we'll be staying in. Whenever we were inside I pushed Tris against the wall, kissing her passionately. I heard her moan out in pleasure, which only spurred me more.

"Tris," I moaned. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I love you three."

"I love you Four," she says against my lips. "But I'm tired, so I'mma go to bed. We can finish in the morning."

"I will hold you to that, Trissy." I whisper in her ear as I carry her over to her bed. She snuggles closer to my chest, and I put one hand on her hip while she uses the other as a pillow. I slowly fall asleep to the sound of her even breathing.

**A/N: Ok, sorry for not updating alot! But I broke a muscle in my knee (or is it called pop?) and I'm unable to do alot of stuff. I was stuck in bed with out my trusty table, phone, or laptop, so I was unable to write/update. I know this chapter sucks, but I wrote this on Friday at one in the moring, so I was kinda tired. Maybe an update today to make up for it? Anyways, thank you for reading and reveiwing! YAY!**

**-Mermaidhorse :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own songs, books, or Divergent. Only the plot.**

**Tris POV**

Saturday morning. Saturday morning in bed with Tobias, me snuggled against his chest. And you wanna know how we were woken up? I'll tell you. Just one word.

Uriah.

He came in screaming like a banshee, throwing water balloons at us, yelling; "PAYBACK YOU PANSYCAKES!" At our faces. Yup, great way to start the day! (Note the sarcasm)

Out of habit, of course, I kicked him were the sun don't shine. I mean, who can blame me? He scared the ever living crap outta me!

"Uriah!" Tobias yells. "What the crap?!"

"Payback for yesterday, brother. Payback." Uriah says while 'moonwalking' out of my room. He fails and falls on his butt, though. Oh, Uriah.

"Epic f-f-fail," Tobias says in a deep voice, mimicking an announcer on TV.

"S-s-shut up," Uriah says, blushing.

I rolled my eyes while getting out of bed. "Both of you quite. It's waaaaay too early. Way too early."

"Yes, M'Lady," Uriah said, dropping into a low bow.

"Begone with you, peasant!" I tease with a British accent.

"As you wish, My Queen."

Once he was gone I started cracking up, Tobias's thundering one joining mine.

"My Queen," Tobias said, still on the bed, "would you like some help getting dressed?"

"Ew, you perv!" I squeaked. "King Four, I have maids to do that for me!"

"Well," he said, getting out of bed and sauntering over to to me. "Maybe you can go without maids for one day."

"My King," I say, trying to contain a smile. "Just one word. One word only."

He leaned in, almost as if to kiss me. Our lips brushed.

"No!" I say, dashing into the bathroom before Tobias could stop me. "Haha!" I could hear his groan on the other side of the doorway.

"Why, M'Lady," he said, "why must you always be such a tease?"

"Because I can, King Toby."

"That is not a valid answer, Queen Trissy."

"Do I look like I care, M'Lord?"

"Well," he says, quite cockily. "I can't exactly see you through a door, Your Majesty."

"Shut up," I say laughingly.

"As you wish."

**A/N: I know it was short, but I need to explain some things first.**

**1. I have a report I am doing on Greek Myth that I need to finish.**

**2. I'm outa ideas.**

**3. I'm currently reading The 5th Wave and The Elite right now. Time is needed to read, right? Plus, I broke a muscle in my knee, so yeah... It hurts. A lot. **

**:(**

**-Mermaidhorse**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I went downstairs for breakfast. The gang was there, eating leftover pizza from yesterday.

"'Sup?" Tobias and I say at the same time.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?" Will crys. "IT'S SO ILLOGICAL!"

"Not if you've done as many duets as we have," I say.

"Whatever," he grumbles.

"So, you guys ready to go practice?" Tobias asks them.

"Wait- today?" Marlene asks.

"Yes."

"Oh my God," she says, starstruck. "Who else will be there? Peter Hayes? Molly Underwood? What about Dustin Beaver?" **(A/N: I had to, I just had to.)**

"Hopefully no." I say, venom in my voice.

"Why?" Shauna asks.

"Peter, Molly, and Drew are complete jerks, and Dustin is an idiot. Constantly flipping his hair." I shudder at the thought. "It's just- no."

"Why are they jerks?" Uriah asks. "Did they prank you or something?"

Zeke laughs at some sorta dirty thought in his head. "Did they try to rape your boyfriend over there?"

I just freeze. He was so close to the truth, and he didn't even know it.

"No." Tobias says firmly, wrapping his warm arms around me. "They didn't try to rape ME." I was close to tears now. I remember it all, how my best friend, Al, Peter, Drew, and Molly tried to rape me whenever I had just started my career. Tobias had warned me about them, telling me to keep my distance. And I had.

I remember Al's scent, once comforting to me, now the scent of death in my own way. How he tried, pitifully, to apologize to me for trying to rape me. RAPE me!

"Off the topic, please." I mutter. My friends gave me weird looks, but steer away from the topic.

"Ok," Christina said, hitting Zeke upside the head. "What time do we leave?"

"Eleven thirty," Tobias said.

"K," Uriah said like a girl.

"So..." Christina said, looking at the clock. It was 10:46. "What's it like to be in the singing career?"

I look over at Tobias. "Meh," we say at the same time.

"'Meh?'" She repeats. "What's that mean?"

"It can be good or bad at times. Good things are the fans, touring, the money, and of course, coming home to your family." I say.

"Bad things," Tobias says, "include kidnapping, crazy fans, and people who are you 'friends' just for the fame."

I hop up onto the counter. "And annoying brothers."

"HEY!" I hear Caleb yell up from his room.

"IT'S TRUE!" I yell back. "Anyways, Rue and Nathan are epic. You guys are gonna love them."

"Who are they?" Zeke asks.

"Rue is my manager, and Nathan is my coach." I tell them. "Same for Four."

I hop off the counter and saunter over to the fridge. They left me no pizza. No freakin' pizza.

**- I'm just a line :3 -**

Tobias, Zeke, Will, Uriah, and I stand in front of Rue and Nathan as they gaze at us.

"Meow," I blurt out.

Everyone but Tobias raise an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I ask them.

"Why did you just say meow…?" Nathan asks.

"It's her new catchphrase…" Tobias sighs.

"So no more 'pansycake'?" Rue asks hopefully.

"Never!" I say, eyes wide. "I will forever say pansycake!"

"Aww yeah!" Uriah says. We bro fist like the bosses we are.

"Anyways…." Nathan says. "Let's get started, shall we?"

**SUPER-DUPER-IMPORTANT A/N! GO ONTO MY ACCOUNT AND SEE THE SCHEADULE I HAVE POSTED FOR THE FANFICS I'M WRITING! PJO FANFIC COMING SOON! :D**

**-Mermaidhorse**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any songs :)**

**Tris POV**

The boys just finished playing for Rue and Nathan. Right now we're waiting for their 'stamp of approval' to then become a band, and not just solo singers. I can't freakin' sit still. I mean, I've had to do this a lot with different people, but these guys were my friends.

"So…" Zeke says. "You think we got it?"

"I don't know…" Tobias says, scratching the back of his neck. "Those two are really picky, but you guys sounded better than the last ones."

"Ok," Will says, fidgeting in the plush red chair. "So better, right? Better's good…"

"Yeah." Uriah said.

Awkward silence comes back.

"Meow," I whisper.

"Woof." Tobias replies.

"Chirp." Zeke says, flapping his arms like a bird.

"Ribbit." Will says, grinning.

"Uh…" Uriah looks around. "Moo?"

I start cracking up, and soon we're all rolling on the floor.

"GOOD NEWS!" Rue yells, surprising us. "YOU GOT THE JOB, BOYS!"

"WHOOP!" We all yell at the same time. "PARTY AT MY PLACE TONIGHT!" Uriah and Zeke yell at the same time. "IT'S GONNA BE A MASK PARTY TO HELP THOSE TWO STARS OVER THERE!"

"Hey," I say, grinning at them. "You guys are stars now, too!"

The three of them look at eachother. Oh God.

"Well," Zeke says cockily. "Once you put it that way…"

"Hey," Tobias says, grinning. "That means you'll need masks and stuff."

Rue clears her throat. "I love the fact that you guys are excited about this, but now that you're in the business, you're gonna have to learn the rules."

I look at Tobias. 'Oh God' I mouth. 'I know, right?' He mouths back.

"If you need us…" Tobias says, getting up.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rue says. "Sit back down, this involves the both of you, too."

"Why?" I whine.

"Because," Rue says. "It's about your next concert. At the Houston Rodeo."

"Whoo!" I yell, jumping out of my seat. "I've always have wanted to do one of the concerts there!"

"And then," Rue continues, ignoring me. "You're off to LA, then LV, New York, finishing in Orlando."

I gin over at the boys, who are grinning at me.

"When?" Tobias asks, as eager as I am.

"Two weeks." Nathan says, coming to stand behind Rue.

"Can our girlfriends come?" Zeke asks.

"Yup. So you better go tell them. Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays, you guys will needa come here to practice." Nathan says. "Oh, and Tris, I need to talk to you. Alone," he adds whenever Tobias starts to get up with me.

"Ok..?" I say.

We walk over to the sound box, shutting the door behind us.

"What is it, Nathan?" I ask.

"Well it's just…" He looks at the floor.

"Just what?"

He sighs. "I got a call, from your parents…"

"What about them?" I ask panic rising in my chest.

"They said that they're having to spend some more time inside Paris than they thought. They won't be coming to the tour. At all." I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Ok." I mutter. This is the third one that they'll miss. Great parents, huh? Missing their own daughter's tours? Great. Just great.

I walk out of the sound box and into Tobias's waiting arms.

"My parents, they're not coming. Again." I mumble into his shirt.

"Hey," Tobias whispers into my hair, rocking us back and forwards. "At least this time we have friends with us, right?"

I nod numbly into his chest. "I-I guess." I sniff. "It's just-last time they-they promised they wouldn't miss another…"

"I know, Tris. I know." He says. "But you have me, right? I bet they'll call everyday, asking us how it is. And next tour, I'll force them onto a tour if I have too, just to see you smile."

"God, I love you, Tobias." I mutter into his shirt.

"I love you, too."

**-Don't Mind Me! I'm Just a Time Skip To Uriah's Party! :D -**

I have on a black and white dress that reaches a little below my knees, zebra print mask, and red flats. My dress is white at the top, slowly turning into black at the bottom, with a red sash along my waist line. The mask is black and white zebra print with white feathers running along the right side with black gems at the tips. I have bright red lipstick on, and my hair curled slightly at the ends.

Tobias and I climb into his red sports car, heading to Zeke and Uriah's 'crib', as they had called it.

Tobias is wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and red tie. He's wearing a half-face white mask with swirling designs running along the sides.

As we pull up to their house, I can tell that most of the school was there.

Tobias knocks on the door, and we're greeted by Uriah.

"Names?" He asks us.

"Beatrice and Tobias." I say, winking at him.

"Oh- hey guys!" Uriah says grinning. "You're looking fancy!"

"Thanks!" I say, laughing. "You, too!"

"Why, thank you, m'lady." He says, laughing. "Come on in! You're the stars of tonight!"

We walk inside the house, and I'm hit by the immediate smell of alcohol. Ew.

"You two wanna drink?" Uriah asks, holding a dark brown bottle.

"Not for me, thank you." I say.

"I'll take one." Tobias says. He grabs the bottle from Uriah and takes a big swig of it. I scowl at him.

"Just don't drink too much, boy." I warn him.

He's about to reply when ever the music is cut off. I turn over to the Dj's booth to see Zeke standing on one of the tables.

"Hey, people!" He says, grinning. "We have something special for you lucky ducks today! Four, Tris, Uriah, and Will! Get your a*ses up here!"

I share a look with Tobias and Uriah. Guess none of us were expecting this.

The three of us slowly walk over to Zeke and his makeshift stage.

"What?" Zeke asks when he sees me glaring at him.

"Was this really necessary?" I whisper/yell at him.

"Yup!" He says happily. Then, into the mic, he says; "We're gonna be performing a song for you! So let's do this!"

**A/N: Hey! Look, I'm on schedula! WHOOOOOOOO! Check out my other book:**

**Cat and Ivanna: Bane of Olympus**

**If you've read the PJO and KC books! :D**

**-Mermaidhorse**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaim: I don't own Divergent or City of Angels or Burn. :)**

**Tris POV**

We get set up. I don't think people think it's my and Tobias, but ya' know what? We're still gonna do it. We do a group huddle and decided on City of Angels, one of Tobias's songs, and Burn for me. Tobias is gonna go first though.

He gets up onto the makeshift stage, and waits for the others to start.

There was truth

There was consequence

Against you, a weak defense

Then there's me, I'm seventeen

Looking for a fight

All my life I was never there

Just a ghost running scared

Here our dreams aren't made–

They're won.

Lost in the city of angels

Down in the comfort of strangers

I found myself in the fire burned hills

In the land of a billion lights

Bought my fate straight from hell

Second sight has paid off well

For a mother, a brother and me

The silver of a lake at night

The hills of Hollywood on fire

A boulevard of hope and dreams

Streets made of desire

Lost in the city of angels

Down in the comfort of strangers

I found myself in the fire burned hills

In the land of a billion lights

I found myself in the fire burned hills

In the land of a billion lights

(Of a billion lights, of a billion lights, of a billion lights...)

Angels

Angels

I am home, home, home, home

Lost in the city of angels

Down in the comfort of strangers

I found myself in the fire burned hills

In the land of a billion lights

One life, one love live

One life, one love live

One life, one love live

One life, one love

The city of angels

The city of angels

The city of angels

The city of angels

Everyone is freaking out, clapping and whooping for them. Tobias takes a bow, and walks over to me. After giving me a quick peck, he walks off, leaving me to fend for myself infront of everyone. But I don't mind, I'm used to it by now.

Uriah starts on the drums, and I put the mic to my face and sing.

We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing

'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something

They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space

Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now

And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out

Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up

And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)

Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn

Everyone claps, whoops, and hollers at me. I take a quick bow, and walk over to Tobias.

"Well!" Zeke says into the mic, "aren't you guys lucky! This party has been for me, Uriah, and Will for joining Dauntless, Tris and Four's new band!"

I clap and yell with everyone else.

"And we start tour soon, so be prepared for a send off mask party! Next time, bring the beer!" And with that, Zeke shoves everyone out the door.

**A/N: I know, I know, it's short. But hey, I did this at 5 o'clock this moring, just so you guys could have an Easter present. So yea, HAPPY EASTER! :D**

**-Mermaidhorse**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I, Mermaidhorse, don't own Divergent. Plus, I can't sing, nor write good lyrics, SO I don't own any songs, either. Whoo-hoo!**

**Tris POV**

It's been weeks since the party that Uriah and Zeke threw. Christmas break, which starts on Friday, is four days away. Saturday starts the tour, and Friday is Uriah and Zeke's send-off mask party. It's 7 am, an hour until school starts, and the gang's hanging out at the recording studio, working on the new song that'll kick off the tour, called Wake Me Up. (which I do not own)

Will, being the geek he is, is going to be managing the DJ eletro, crazy science thing that most of the song is played by, Uriah is on the drums, Zeke on guitar, with Tobias and I singing.

"So…" I said, boredly. "You guys wanna practice?"

"Nah," Uriah said, flipping his drumsticks. "I think we got it down."

Moment of silence. More silence. SILENCE!

"Muffins!" I yell out.

"What?" Will asks, confused.

"I'm hungry," I say, "and I wanna muffin. So, muffins!"

"Ok..?" Tobias asks.

"Will," Christina says. "Have your parents givin' you the 'ok' yet?" Every one's parents, but Will's, have said yes to the tour.

"Yeah, as long as I finish all the work after the tour." He says, grinning.

"Hey!" Rue says as she walks into the room. "Shouldn't you guys be at school yet? It's 8:26…"

"WHAT!?" We all yell at the same time.

Rue looks at us, amused. "Yeah, the clocks haven't been updated yet soooo….."

"Crap!" I yell, jumping off of Tobias's lap. "'Cmon guys! Hustle!"

"Ok, ok, geez, coach." Marlene says jokingly.

I bolt outside and jump into Tobias's sports car, fidgeting in the seat. "Hurry!" I whine to him. "I wanna get the year over with so we can start the tour!"

Tobias chuckled, "I don't think that getting to school faster will make a difference…"

I look at him. "Does this look like the face of caring?" (My catch phrase!)

"Yes."

"Well, it's not."

"Does this look like the face of caring?" He mimicks me.

"Oh no you didn't!" I say playfully. "I may love you, but that's not enough to get you outta this one, mister!"

He laughs, then he looks at me. "But Trissy!" He whines. "I love you, so I get out of the punishment, right?"

I look over and smile at him. Tobias, popstar, bad-boy supreme, and my lover. "Maybe."

"Hey, Tris," Tobias says after a while. "Do you just wanna ditch today…?"

"Sure!" I say happily. He looks over at me and grins. He quickly swerved into the next lane, cutting the guy off. He honks at us as we speed off. Tobias honks in reply, a wild grin on his face.

I roll down the windows and put my shades on, crowing with joy. I turn the radio on, and Burn is playing. We drive deeper into Chicago, dodging cars on our way. I look over in one car and see Peter with Molly, who I flick off.

Tobias honks at them, and Peter honks back. Molly flicks me off, and I see Drew in the back, scowling at us. I open the sunroof, and flick them off with both hands. Peter scowls at me, and I wave goodbye to them, telling Tobias to book it. We zip past them, much to Peter's dislikeness.

Tobias pulls up to a Starbuck that's not that full of people. I hop out of the car and follow Tobias in. As soon as we walk inside, a hush rolls over the store. I roll my eyes and walk over to the counter.

"H-hello," the lady says. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, please." Tobias says. "Can I have a mocha and a strawberry latte for the lady?" The girl nods her head and types stuff into the register.

"That'll be $9.96." She squeaks. Tobias hands her the money, and we walk over and sit in a lonely corner.

"So," he says. "When do you think Zeke will call and ask where we are?"

"Ten minutes." I said with a smug grin.

"Bet on it?"

"Deal," I said, shaking his hand.

The girl walks over to us and hands us our drinks. We say a few quick thank you's, and start sipping our drinks.

I look over my shoulder and see a guy in the back of the room, covered by shadows. I peer more closely and see that the guy is a girl. A girl that I know.

**OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO CAUGHT UP IN A PROJECT THAT IM DOING AND FORGOT TO WORK ON ROTH HIGH! I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE ME NOW, BUT I STILL LOVE YOU PEOPLE :D**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, SUCH AS...**

**outside the crayon box**

**DivergentHeart4**

**Gallagher GirlsDivergentMe**

**kassoug4**

**Iamdivergent2000 **

**Thenextbigbook**

**Havefaithstaystrongbravebeauty**

**Aroissa**

**Shadow Lordess of Darkness**

**Guest #1**

**Guest #2**

**LOL SORRY WRITING THIS ON/A TABLET! XD**

**BYE GUYS, ARE YOU READY FOR THE TOUR? CAUSE I AM! BYE!**

**-Mermaidhorse**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or Any Songs**

**Tris POV:**

I peered more closely at her, just to make sure it WAS her. And it was.

It was my best friend from kindergarten, Clary. I must have some sort of emotion on my face, because Tobias looked over at her.

"Hey," he said. "Isn't Clare from the picture?"

I nodded my head. "Should I go say something? I doubt she'll know it's me…"

"If you want," Tobias said, "I'll be there for you either way." I smiled up at him, loving the way he was always there for me, no matter what.

"Ok," I said. "I'll go talk to her." I got up from my seat and walked over to her.

Her hair had gotten longer, and she added green streaks to the raven black coloring. She wore deep black eyeliner, and she had a piercing going through her lip. She wore black ripped jeans, a black shirt that said 'Don't Try To Change Me', and a long black leather jacket, with black combat boots and fingerless gloves to top it off. Nothing like the bright, bubbly girl that I was friends with so long ago.

"Hi," I said, walking over to her.

She looked up at me, saying; "Hiya, Beatrice. Long time no see, yeah?"

"Yeah," I said, a smile grin on my face. "So, how're you doing?"

**Clary POV:**

"Fine," I lied. I am anything but fine, I wanted to yell. But I couldn't, sadly. "How're you?" I asked.

"I'm good," she replied.

I fake a smile up at her. "I hear you and the big-bad Four are dating. Is it true?" I knew it was true, 'cause my boyfriend worked with them sometimes.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly.

I fake another smile. "That's great, Beatrice!"

"Thanks." She says. "Are you dating anyone?"

I freeze for a bit, but quickly recover. "I-erm- yeah. I guess you could say so."

She cocks her head to the side but doesn't say anything. Thank the gods.

"So, how's school? If you're not being home schooled again, anyways." I say quickly, trying to turn the conversation around. I really rather not talk about my love life to her. Or anyone, to be exact.

She grinned at me. A real grin. I wish I could do that. "It's great! I go to Roth High School. Do you still go, and if you do, where do you go at?"

"I'm going to Roth tomorrow. I can't wait!" The whole time my mind screamed 'FAKE! YOU DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL, YOU EMO JOCK! YOU JUST WANT TO GO HANG OUT IN THE CORNER WITH BLOODLUST!' I hate myself. So, so much.

"That's great!" Beatrice exclaimed. "I can't wait for you to meet my friends!"

"Me neither!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Damn. Almost everything about me's fake. "I, um, have to go. I'll see you later, Beatrice." I quickly get up. I was late.

"Ok, bye!" Beatrice called to me as I rushed out of the Starbucks.

I don't reply. I don't say anything. I just hop on my Boyfriend's old motorcycle and speed off, not even putting his helmet on. It would be a miracle if I would get hit right now.

**IMPORTANT! Hey, guys! I was wondering if I should make Clary... I don't know… Maybe a supernatural? Comment what you guys think! I'm going to write the next chapter soon once I get an answer, but I think it might be a bit too much. My BFF, Ivanna, say's it'll be fine, but I'm not too sure. Please let me know your thoughts! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**-Mermaidhorse =^-^=**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok! You guys said no supernatural Clary, so no supernatural Clary! Yay! Though, I MIGHT make a Divergent Supernatural story. Maybe.**

**Anyways, onto the story!**

**And to answer Secret's review… I have some 'stuff' planned for this tour… ;) HEHEHE! You guys are gonna hate me afterwards! Enjoy Tris's paaaaaaain!**

**Tris POV (Cause I suck at writing in a guys POV. I mean, who KNOWS what goes on in there? (no offence, Nick. I 3 u!) he's my BF, BTW)**

Well, after Clary rushed off, I went over to Tobias and sat down. And of course, you wanna know what happens next? No? Ok… You know what? I'mma be a rebel. Zeke called Tobias. Yay! (Sarcasm)

I look at my watch. It took 'em 9 minutes and 32 seconds. "Ha!" I yell trumpety to Tobias. "I win!"

He looks down at my watch. He looks up at me, and my watch, and back at me. "Curse it, Tris." He muttered.

"Aww," I say. "You know you love me." I kiss his cheek.

"Mmm, yes I do. Very, very much." He mutters, capturing my lips in his.

"You might wanna get that," I mumble against his lips, pointing to where I think his ringing phone is. He groans, but answers the phone anyways.

"You couldn't have waited one more minute, Zeke?" Tobias asks playfully.

He pauses, and starts to chuckle. "Then do you homework, Zeke." He says into the phone. "Yeah, yeah, we're skipping today… Starbucks, why? No, bad Zeke! Bad!" He says into the phone. He sighs. "Zeke…" He whines. I snatch the phone out of his hands.

"'Sup Zeke? It's Trissssssssssss!" I say in a sing-song voice into the phone.

"Hey Trissy!" He says. "Where's Four?"

"Pouting in the corner." I reply. I look over my shoulder and out the windows. Then I see him. Marcus Eaton. That bitch.

"Zeke, sorry, mate, but we gotta run. See ya!" I say quickly into the phone. I hit 'end call' before he could protest, tossing the phone to Tobias.

I point outside whenever he gives me a funny look. Tobias stiffens immediately. I jump up, grab my bag, and rush out the side door. Good thing Tobias parked on the other side of the parking lot. We quickly drive away from the Starbucks and to my house. Thank God it's empty, 'cause I really don't want to explain to my parents why we're skipping. That would suck.

Tobias and I jog up to my hangout room, giggling like maniacs the whole way. Once we get up there, I fall onto the mini couch laughing my butt off. Tobias took one look at me, and doubled over all over again.

"Ok, ok, ok," he finally said, recomposing himself. "Ok, it wasn't THAT funny."

I just giggled again. "Yeah, suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure." I say sarcastically.

I look over at him, suddenly remembering something. "Clary said she was going to Roth tomorrow!" I shout. "She is SO gonna join our Dauntless Posse!"

Tobias laughed and gave me his 'instructor Four' look. "So we're a posse now?"

"Yup!" I say, leaning back on the couch. "I'm hungry! Fetch me some food, trusty steed of light!"

He gave me a mischievous smirk, rushing towards me. Before I could do anything, he slings me over his shoulder. I scream happily as he runs, with me over his shoulder down the stairs. (Don't try this at home, kids. Last time my brother did that, we ended up in the hospital.)

"Tobias!" I scream. "Put me down!" I started to whack his back, still laughing.

"Ah, but if I'm your steed, I must carry you everywhere we go, correct?"

"Screw you and your facts, Caleb." I teased him.

"Ouch," he said. "That hurt, Tris. That hurt right, HERE!" As he said 'here' he tossed me onto the couch downstairs and started tickling me.

"Stop!" I screeched. "Stop! I-I ca-can't BREATH!" I say, not being able to contain the hysterical screams coming out of my mouth.

"Ok…" Tobias said, pouting a bit.

"Aww, issok, Toby!" I tease. (Issok is what I use to say 'it's ok', BTW)

"Nuuuuuuuu," he whined.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuus," I say back, winking. I walk into the kitchen and get some leftover Pizza Hut out. "You want some pizza?" I holler over to him.

"Yes, please!" He hollers back.

"Meat lovers or Canadian bacon?" I call over to him.

"Bring on the bacon!"

I laugh and walk over to him, handing him the plate with four pieces of pizza. I have three slices of meat lovers.

"Mmmm," I moan as I take a bite of pizza and sit in his lap. "Perfect." Not for long though.

A ear-splitting scream comes from outside, along with a noise that sounds a LOT like a gunshot. The next thing I know, a searing pain shoots up my leg, soon followed by a bullet in my side. I fall to the ground, laying in pieces of glass from the giant window next to the couch.

I see Tobias's worried face appears above mine. He shouts something but I can't hear him. I'm slipping into darkness, I can feel it being brought over me, covering me into it's cold arms.

"Tobias…" I murmur through numb lips. Then the darkness covers me. Yay! (Sarcasm! :D)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 (HOLY HERA! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET THIS FAR! :D)**

**Disclaimer: My name is Mermaidhorse. Not Veronica Roth.**

**Tobias POV (Well, it's about time, huh?) Hope you enjoy the surprise! :P**

I wake up to screaming. Tris's screaming. I bolted upright, only to be greeted by a thrashing Tris.

"Tris! Tris!" I yelped, shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. Her blue-grey eyes shot open, and she gasped my name.

"Tris, Tris, it's ok, it's ok." I murmured, stroking her dirty blond hair.

"I-I had a n-nightmare. I-I got s-shot." She muttered, pushing her tear-stained face into my shirt. "W-what ha-happened?" Tris stuttered.

"You fell asleep in the car," I told her, "and I took you inside. We slept for," I looked at the clock, "Three hours." **(HAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT I WOULD KILL TRIS! XD SORRY, BUT THE TIME IS NOT RIGHT YET! X3)**

"Oh." Is all she said.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked.

So she told me about her dream. How she got shot, how she called our group the 'Dauntless Posse', and called me Caleb. I take quite a lot of offence in the latter, though.

"So, wait," she said. "Clary's here?" I nodded my head.

"Hell yeah!" She exclaimed, pumping her fist.

I let out a light chuckle, and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna go get some pizza. You want some?"

"Yes pleeeeeeease!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Then come on!" I teased.

"Carry me?" She asked.

I gave her my 'instructor Four' look. "Only if you kiss me, ma'am." I said in a deep voice.

"Oh, I don't know." Tris teased. "I don't wanna get cooties!"

"Ok then," I said with a mischievous smirk. I rushed forward, picking Tris up bridal style. I rushed downstairs with Tris protesting in my arms.

"Tobias!" She squeaked. "What the freaking' heck?"

"Love you!" I said, kissing her soft lips.

I gently set her on the couch, and rush into the kitchen. I grab some pizza, and toss the box at her, which she easily catches. "Thanks!" She mumbles around the pizza.

"No probs, Trissy-poo!"

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! So yeah, a short filler. I kinda didn't know where I was going with that soooo….. Yeah. Were you guys expecting that? I bet not! Can you guys give me some ideas? I'm kinda out… So yeah… Clary's going to Roth with her BF next chapter! Yay!**

**Can any of you guess what Clary's BF's name's gonna be? I'll give you a hint;**

**It starts with a J and is a rock.**

**If you get it right, you get to add a character based off of you (if you want) in the story! Yay! :D**

**-Mermaidhorse =^-^=**


End file.
